Against All Odds
by HazelHPwiz
Summary: Abby and McGee devise a plan to get our two favorite agents together. Will it work? Tiva!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! So I've been thinking about this story for a while, but I'm not sure if I like it or not… Whatever, I'm posting it anyways :)**

**Disclaimer: NCIS is mine? What's that you say, its not? A girl can dream, can't she? :)**

"McGee, McGee, McGee, McGee!" Abby screamed, hopping up from her spinny-chair and skipping over to the bamboozled special agent.

"Uh, yeah, Abs? What is it?" McGee asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he watched Abby hop up and down in front of him.

Ignoring the question, Abby stopped jumping and put her hands on her hips. "What took you so long to get here?" She asked, her eyebrows disappearing under her bangs.

"Sorry, Abby, just wrapping up a case." He replied, grimacing at Abby's slightly annoyed expression.

"Well… Whatever! That's not the reason why I called you down here! I have a plan." She finished, smiling widely again.

After a moment of silence, McGee replied, "Okay… So, what's the plan, Abby?"

"What? Oh! Okay, so have you noticed how much chemistry that Tony and Ziva have together?" Abby questioned, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Um… Tony and… Ziva? As in… The former-assassin… And Tony?" McGee asked, trying to process it. Never once in a million years had he ever imagined Tony and Ziva having chemistry, much less getting together. Sure, sometimes they had awkward silent conversations, during which he had to either escape to the Lab or get a Nutter Butter.

"Yes, Timmy. Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David." Abby answered, rolling her eyes. "Come on! How have you worked with them for, what, six years? And not notice? Even _I _ noticed, and I barely see them together down here."

"Ummm…. Okay… So, what's this plan?" McGee asked, desperate to get out of the awkward situation that he was currently in, with Abby staring at him incredulously and strange thoughts of Tony and Ziva running through his head.

"Oh yeah! So, I was up last night, like I usually am 'cuz I drink so much _Caf-Pow!_ and I was thinking 'what would be the funnest way to get Tony and Ziva together?'" She paused for dramatic effect, swinging her pigtails back and forth slightly. "And then it hit me! I was like, 'Of course! Make a bet with McGee!'"

"A bet?" McGee said, scrunching his eyebrows even more.

"Yes, Timmy, a bet! Whoever gets Tony and Ziva to admit that they love each other first, wins!" Abby squealed, hopping up and down.

"Wait, wait, wait. Love each other? Abby, are you serious?" McGee asked, looking around as if he was being recorded for some reality TV show.

"Of course, McGee! Winner… Owes the other person one hundred dollars!" Abby smiled angelically, ignoring McGee's skeptical looks.

"I don't know…" McGee muttered, knowing that both Tony and Ziva would kill him if he found out what he was trying to do. Plus, Ziva could kill him with a paperclip! That was not the kind of girl that he wanted to get on the wrong side of.

"Come on, Timmy, I _promise_… It'll be so fun!" Abby whined, pouting.

"Fine…" McGee answered, sure unsure.

"Yay! Thanks a bunch, Timmy!" Abby began jumping up and down again, smiling broadly.

'What have I gotten myself into?' McGee wondered a few minutes later as he slowly entered the elevator, knowing that if their plan didn't go over well, Abby would never let him live it down.

**Soooo, did you like? Oh, and no worries, there will be **_**a ton**_** of Tiva later on… But I kinda wanted to start this chapter off as just Abby and McGee. Please review! :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm sooooo sorry for the delay in posting this, my computer was messing up and it wouldn't let me get on for more than a few minutes before it shut off again. Anyways, thanks for reviewing my last chapter, and I hope you like this one! :D**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many stars I wish on, NCIS will never be mine :(**

_Meanwhile…_

"Tony, I curse, if you throw one more paper ball at me, I will kill you with…" Taking account of all of the items on her desk, Ziva's eyes landed on a pad of sticky notes. Grinning, she held one of them up menacingly. "With this sticky note."

"First of all, I highly doubt that's even possible, even for a ninja like yourself. And second, it's swear, not curse." Tony countered, flinging another balled up old case report at her head.

"Is this really the time to correct my grammar?" Ziva snapped, catching the ball in midair. "And just so you know, I once killed a man with a credit card. Don't doubt me."

"Okay okay, I surrender." Tony replied, grinning as he sunk into his chair.

"Thank you." Ziva answered, bending down to pick up a few scraps of paper. As she stood up, she felt a slight pressure against her head. Whipping around, Ziva caught the paper ball just as it was about to hit the floor, and flung it at Tony, hitting him square in the face.

"Ow!" Tony whined, dropping the paper into the trash bin next to his desk.

"What? You deserved it, yes?" Ziva asked, smirking as Tony rubbed his nose.

"Dead Marine didn't deserve it." Gibbs called, striding into the room just as McGee rushed out of the elevator. "Grab your gear."

"Kind of ironic, isn't it? A dead guy dressed up as a ghost?" Tony asked, chuckling a bit as he snapped a photo of the dead Marine, Samuel F. Jones.

"How do you find that funny, Tony? He is dead." Ziva asked, as she searched the man's closet for any evidence.

"Yeah, but he's dressed up as a ghost, you know, a dead soul remaining on earth? And he's dead..." Tony trailed off when he saw Ziva's incredulous expression, turning around and snapping a picture of the supposed murder weapon, a kitchen knife.

"Well, it _is_ Halloween, Tony, what do you expect?" McGee asked, walking up next to the pair.

"I still do not understand the importance of Halloween, it is just a day for innocent civilians to legally get robbed of candy by children." Ziva mused, as she shut the closet door, having found nothing of use inside of it.

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva. How do you consider yourself an American citizen if you don't get Halloween. It's not just about the candy, its about every kid living the dream for an entire night. It's about egging the house of the annoying old lady down the street, and taking all the candy from the bratty little kid next door." Tony said, his eyes coming unfocused as he remembered Halloween when he was a kid.

"Well, I still do not see the point of it. Why not just buy candy from the store, instead of going door to door in a ridiculous costume?" Ziva questioned, inspecting the victim's dresser.

"You could, but it wouldn't be as fun." Tony replied, pouting as he snapped one last picture of the bedroom.

"What's up with, McGeek? He seems awfully quiet today." Tony whispered, passing Ziva on his back from the vending machine.

"Nothing, Tony." McGee called, his eyes not straying from his computer screen where, instead of working on the current case, he was brainstorming ideas of trying to get Tony and Ziva together and win the bet with Abby.

Even though he found the idea of his two coworkers getting together completely unrealistic, McGee had actually began to notice their interactions more than usual, and had discovered that, like Abby said, the two did seem to like each other. Even when they started off bickering, Tony and Ziva seemed to always seemed to end up flirting. So, McGee had decided to try to use the fact that he was always around them during these times to his advantage.

Hearing a soft ding, McGee pulled his cellphone out of his desk drawer and looked down at the text he'd just received.

_Hey Timmy! Just so you know, I just thought of the best plan ever! Looks like you're gonna owe me $100 bucks soon! 3 Abby _

As McGee tossed his phone on his desk, he began to type faster on his computer, trying to come up with a plan, and quickly. Once again, his credit card number had somehow gotten in the wrong hands, and McGee didn't have $100 dollars to spare, considering he'd supposedly bought a $1,000 dollar bike with money he didn't have. Hopefully he'd be able to come up with a good idea soon, and without getting caught, because McGee knew if Tony and Ziva didn't kill him first, the stress of this bet certainly would.

**Yeah, this chapter was kind of just a filler chapter... But the next chapter will have Abby's first idea in it, so stay tuned! Reviews are totally loved! :D :D :**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyyy! Sorry for how long it took me to update this chapter, I had major writers block about the last bit. :P I hope you like! :)**

**Disclaimer: Me when I realized I owned NCIS: :D Me when I woke up: :(**

"Ziiivvvvaaaaa!" Abby trilled into her phone, bouncing up and down. "You said you'd come down to the lab _before _ you went up to the bull pen. So come down here, right now!"

"I said I would be right down, I just must drop this case report off at my des-" Ziva was cut off by Abby whining into the phone once more.

"Ziivaaa! You said you'd come down _right_ when you got here!" Abby argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes but I'm already on my way up-"

"Ziva, you know I can hack into the elevator's settings in ten seconds, do you want to do this the easy way, or the _Abby way?_" Abby asked menacingly, walking over to her computer in case Ziva tried to argue again.

"Fine, I will be right down Abby." Ziva sighed, pressing the down button on the elevator and ignoring the looks that the other passengers were giving her.

"Yay! One down, one to go." Abby murmured, pressing the speed-dial three on her cellphone and waiting for the person to pick up.

"Hello, this is Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Tony said, the grin plastered on his face showing through his words.

"Tony! It's Abby!"

"Hey, Abs, what's u-"

"Tooonnnnyyyyy! I need you to come down to my lab ASAP! As in, like, now!" Abby shouted into the phone, giggling as she imagined him clutching his ear in one hand and holding the phone as far away as he possibly could in the other.

"Okay, Abby, be right there." Tony huffed a minute later, obviously grimacing.

"'Kay!" She was just about to hang up, when Abby remembered the flaw in her plan. "WAIT! Tony, don't bother taking the elevator, its... Stuck!"

"Seriously? I have to take the stairs?" Tony whined, pouting.

"Yep! Thanks, Tony, see you in the next two minutes!" Abby giggled before dropping the phone on the table. Oh how much fun it was to be her.

_Ding!_ Ziva stepped out of the elevator tentatively, wondering why on world, (or was it earth?), that Abby would want her down here. Suddenly, a loud bang sounded to the right of Ziva, and she quickly flipped around and grabbed the intruder by the arm, turning them around so that they were in a headlock.

"Z-Zi, what're you doin'?" Ziva looked down to see Tony choking under her death grip. Jumping back in amazement, Ziva blushed, a tiny bit embarrassed, if that was even possible. It had just been Tony bursting out of the stairwell, not some assassin trying to attack her from behind.

"W-what was that for, Ziva?" Tony mumbled, rubbing his neck and breathing hard.

"How was I supposed to know it was you?" Ziva asked, composing herself and lifting an eyebrow.

"Well, for one, who else would be coming out of the stairwell to visit Abby?" Tony countered, running a hand through his hair.

"Not you. Tony, when did you start taking the stairs?" Ziva questioned, cocking her head.

"Since the elevator got stuck!" Tony replied, gesturing towards the steel doors Ziva had just exited from.

"It's not stuck, I just used it." Ziva said, looking at Tony, clearly confused.

"What? But Abby said..." Tony started, walking into the Lab and looking around. "Speaking of Abby, where is she?"

Tony turned to see Ziva glancing around as well, looking very bemused and unlike her usual, tough ninja self. Just then, there was another bang, and the two turned around to see the Lab's door slamming shut. Tony looked at the frozen Ziva, then back at the door, then back at Ziva, who now seemed slightly annoyed.

"Abby..." She muttered, walking over to the door and trying the handle. Not surprisingly, it was locked, so she quickly pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and stuck it in the lock. Tony watched in amazement as she flicked her wrist quickly and a soft quick was heard. Grinning, Ziva tried the handle again, but was astonished when it was just as stuck as before. Huffing, Ziva kicked the door, wincing when her foot hit the hard steel, which, by the way, didn't move an inch.

"There has to be a way out." Ziva choked, thinking of her time in Somalia during which she was locked in a dark, humid cell for months, unable to see or do anything about it while they tortured her over and over again, trying to get information out of her. Ziva was now starting to sweat, her hands clamming up as she kicked the door again, then quickly dashed around the room, looking for another exit.

"Ziva! Ziva, what are you doing?" Tony asked, running up to Ziva and turning her towards him. He gaped as he saw her sweaty face, a few tears threatening to spill over. Was Ziva actually going to cry? _His Ziva?_ The super-tough-ninja-ex-Mossad-ex-probie-NCIS-Agent Ziva?

"Tony, we have to get out." Ziva said frantically, her eyes flicking around the room.

"Ziva, it'll be okay, nothing's going to happen!" Tony murmured, trying not to act like he was worried for Ziva, which he obviously was.

Suddenly, it hit him. Ziva must be remembering the months she spent being tortured in Saleem's camp. Tony had never completely learned what had happened to Ziva in Somalia, but he did know that she was hurting because of it. And when Ziva David was hurt, it was his job to fix her.

"Zi, it's okay. Shhh, we're just in Abby's lab. It's okay. I'll never let anyone hurt you again." Tony whispered, pulling Ziva towards him. It seemed that all of her barriers had fallen down, and she was just the broken girl that she locked up inside. Tony hugged her tightly as she slowly began to calm down, sinking into his chest as a single tear fell down her face.

"See? It's all okay. Nothing happened!" Tony said, looking down at Ziva as he gestured wildly. Ziva smiled up at him, rolling her eyes. He was right, nothing did happen, and she needed to get over the absurd feeling that whenever she was trapped somewhere, someone was going to come and attack her.

"I'm sorry, Tony." Ziva said into her partner's chest, now a bit embarrassed at her uncalled for and extremely out of character outburst. After all, she was Ziva David. She wasn't supposed to be breaking into tears every time she felt cornered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Zi. I'm here for you, my ninja, no matter what." Tony replied back down at her, breathing in her delicious aroma.

Tony felt himself leaning down, still staring into Ziva's eyes as she stretched up on her toes. Smiling, Tony closed the distance towards her, his lips only millimeters away from her own. Finally, they were going to take their relationship to the next level. There would be no more, quick glances, embarrassing moments, and jealous relationships. The two partners would finally be where they wanted to be, together.

_Bang!_ Tony and Ziva leapt apart to see the lab's door get thrown open, as if by some invisible force. At the same time, her computer switched on and started blasting rock music. Covering their ears, the last moment completely wiped from their minds for the time being, Tony and Ziva sprinted into the suddenly open elevator, sighing as the door shut behind them, blocking out all of the noise from Abby's lab.

Tony turned to see a slightly annoyed looking Ziva with her hands still over her ears. As she slowly dropped her hands to her sides, they both burst out laughing, the shock from their last encounter slowly wearing off. Once Tony caught his breath, he turned to see Ziva smiling widely, no trace of the sadness from a moment ago left on her face.

"Well," Tony began, his grin widening. "I guess Abby decided to kick us out after all."

**I really hope Ziva wasn't too out of character, I had to make he seem really vulnerable for this scene. If anyone has any ideas for Abby or McGee's future plans to get these two together, I'd love love love to hear them! Review please! :**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! As always, thanks so much for reviewing my story, I love to hear what you all have to say about it! So far I haven't been updating as much as I wanted to, so I'll try to write the next chapter tomorrow or Monday at the latest.**

**Disclaimer: What's that you say? NCIS isn't mine and that was just an amazingly realistic dream? Great.**

"WHAT!" Abby yelled, starring at the screen of her laptop with wide eyes. What the heck just happened? One minute Tony and Ziva were about to kiss and she was totally winning the bet, and the next, they were leaving the room! Okay, something was going on here, and she was pretty sure that it rhymed with Fishy.

Standing up abruptly, Abby slammed her laptop shut, cutting off the live feed from her Lab. Marching out of the break room, she quickly made her way to the bullpen, her eyes zeroing in on a certain ex-probie typing furiously. Tiptoeing over to him, Abby ducked down behind him, smiling as she thanked her lucky stars that he was to absorbed in his computer to notice her.

Peering over McGee's shoulder, she let out a sharp gasp when she saw that he was quickly exiting out of her lab's control system. McGee had hacked her lab so that the door opened an hour earlier than it was supposed to! He had sabotaged her plan just because he couldn't think of anything to get them together.

_Well, Timmy._ Abby thought menacingly. _This game just got dirty._

"MCGEE!" Abby screamed, making McGee jump above five feet in the air before falling down on the ground at her feet.

"What the- Oh, h-hey Abby." McGee said, his face turning a rash shade of red.

"TIMOTHY MCGEE! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU HACKED INTO MY LAB JUST SO I WOULDN'T WIN THE BET!" Abby yelled down at him, ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at them.

"Wh-what?" McGee asked, feigning confusion.

"Oh don't play dumb with me, McGee! I just saw you exiting out of my lab controls! We both know that you _knew _ that I was going to win the bet, so you felt the need to hack into _my lab _and ruin _my plan_! Well, McGee, this is the last time you mess with _my ideas!_ This isn't just a game anymore, but like every game we plan, I will still win." Abby finished, flipping her pigtails and marching out of the bullpen.

"Oh yeah, and don't forget, McGee, I still know how to kill you without leaving any forensic evidence. Just keep that in mind the next time you try to sabotage me." Abby said, glancing back at McGee before storming into the open elevator.

"Woah, what was that about?" Tony asked McGee as he scooted by Abby in the elevator, not seeing her icy glare. "You must of really pissed Abby off."

"Nothing, Tony." McGee muttered, sitting back down in his chair as Tony and Ziva exchanged skeptical looks then sat down as well.

"Okay McLiar." Tony breathed, rolling his eyes at McGee.

"I said nothing, Tony!" McGee burst, jumping up and starting for the elevator. "I'm going to get some coffee." He muttered, assaulting the elevator button.

Tony watched as McGee stormed into the elevator, scaring a few innocent probies. Frowning, Tony turned back to Ziva to see her looking concerned as well.

"What do you think is wrong with McGee?" Ziva asked, pressing a pen to her lips, thoughtful.

"Probably just got into a fight with Abby about what type of software to use on his computer." Tony suggested, trying to ignore the feeling of unease that he was having.

Giving Ziva one of his classic DiNozzo smiles, Tony turned on his computer and started working on the current case, pulling up the victim's bank statements. After about five minutes of searching through hundreds of boring purchases, though, Tony looked up at Ziva to see her staring off into space.

"So, whatcha doing for Halloween, Zee-vah?" Tony asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Why?" Ziva questioned suspiciously.

"Just wondering, geez, can't a guy do that anymore?" Tony countered, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine. I am probably just going to go home and read a book." Ziva replied, ignoring Tony's quizzical look.

"Come on, Zi, it's Halloween! No wild parties, trick-or-treating, TPing houses?" Tony sighed when he saw Ziva's confused expression.

"No. What about you, Tony?" Ziva asked, attempting to get back to examining the victim's phone records.

"I don't know, I might just go down to the bar with some old friends." Tony mused, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet on his desk.

"Really? Wow, Tony, that is not what I expected to hear." Ziva stated, completely baffled.

"Well _sorry_ if I don't spend all of my time hitting on hot chicks at parties." Tony replied, defensive.

He knew she was right, it wasn't like him to not do something crazy on Halloween. But he just wasn't in the mood. Plus, what good was hitting on random, only kind of attractive women if he knew that none of them would ever measure up to the super beautiful Ninja sitting across from him.

"DiNozzo! Stop daydreaming and find me that killer!" Gibbs barked, breaking Tony out of his mind and making him jump up, surprised.

"Yes boss!" Tony called, turned back to his computer and wincing as Gibbs head-slapped him.

"What am I supposed to do?" McGee muttered to himself, as he stood waiting for his coffee.

"You got yourself into a tight situation, Tim?" Mike Hunter, the owner of the coffee shop, asked as he handed McGee his steaming drink.

"You could say that." McGee replied, handing him a few dollars to pay for his coffee.

"What happened?" Mike questioned as he started up the coffee machine.

"I got into a bet with a coworker and I kind of cheated so now she's really mad at me." McGee replied, taking a sip of his scorching cappuccino.

"Well, you know the only thing you can do now is apologize and try to win the bet." Mike answered, giving the next customer their drink.

"I guess so." McGee said, giving Mike a forced smile before turning around and heading out the door, his sights set on the flower shop across the street.

**You like? Please review and tell me what you think! The more review I get, the faster I update, I promise**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! So I finally updated this chapter! Yay! I really hope you like it, and the next one will definitely be coming tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, don't rub it in.**

"Morning Chip." McGee said to NCIS' newest probie as he stepped into the elevator on Tuesday morning.

So far, Tim McGee's day had been pretty good, and it seemed like things were finally looking up for him. After ordering a dozen white lilies to be picked up in the morning, McGee had headed home, stopping by the grocery store on his way home only to realize that he had a coupon for dog food, saving him fifty dollars of what he would have otherwise spent on Jethro, his dog. This morning, he had awoken to the sun shining and the birds chirping, the simple promises of a good day.

Now, he was standing in the NCIS elevator, on his way up to the Squad Room, wearing his favorite white button down and a smile as big as a boat. McGee was sure that today would be the day that he would finally win the bet and then make up with Abby, he could just feel it. He'd already been down to the flower shop, so he had a large vase of Lilies in one hand, and a card for Ziva from Tony in the other. At least, the card _said_ it was written by Tony. In reality, it was the card that McGee had spent an hour the night before perfecting, making it at Tony-ish as possible. Of course, Ziva wouldn't know that, and she was sure to be so happy that she would never even think to ask Tony about it, and instead lead McGee straight to victory.

"Morning Special Agent McGee." Chip replied in a very un-Chip-like voice. Turning around, confused, McGee was about to ask the probationary agent if he had a cold, when he saw Abby leaning against the back wall, raising her eyebrows at him as she stole threatening glances at Chip Hudson.

"Abby?" McGee asked, confusion temporarily making him forget about his anger towards her.

"Hey McGee, who're the flowers for?" Abby asked sweetly, her eyes telling a completely different story than her expression as she reached over and flipped the emergency switch, forcing the elevator into a hault.

"No one in particular." McGee replied, remembering his anger and turning around abruptly.

"Come on Timmy, tell me! I won't tell anyone." Abby said, striding up to McGee and putting her head on his shoulder.

"Fine." McGee said after a moment, trying to ignore the fact that Abby was now hugging and batting her eyes at him. "If you must know… They're for Ziva."

"Ziva?" Abby screeched, her voice going up three octaves. After a moment, she composed herself, twirling her right pigtail around her pinky finger. "_You're _sending _Ziva_ flowers?"

"No, _Tony's_ sending Ziva flowers." McGee replied calmly, trying not to notice Chip's confused looks.

"Seriously, McGee, this is your plan?" Abby questioned, slightly relieved that McGee wasn't crushing on Ziva.

"Yes, why, is there anything wrong with it?" McGee tilted his head at Abby as if to say _'Try to say something's wrong with this plan, just try.'_

"Well, for one, Lilies aren't Ziva's favorite flower. Not by a long shot." Abby simpered, grinning at McGee like _'Ha ha, this plan is never going to work.'_

"I'm sure she'll still like them, especially if they're from Tony." McGee answered shortly, turning a bright shade of purple.

"Uh huh. McGee, I think you should get your money back. How much did these cost, anyways?" Abby asked sweetly, her next plan already formulating in her mind.

"See for yourself." McGee reached into her pocket and handed Abby a crumpled receipt. Abby's eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw the final total, almost dropping the thin slip of paper.

"McGee! Really? Thirty dollars for flowers that aren't even supposed to be from you? Nice waste of money there McMiser." Abby said, grinning at her own use of a McNickname.

"Well, I'm sure that Tony would have spent this much if he were to give a girl flowers, especially if that girl happened to be Ziva." McGee snapped, trying to dissolve the unease in his stomach as he flipped the emergency switch again and the elevator slowly started back up.

"Sure… But I still think that you should have just cut a flower out of your neighbor's garden." Abby smiled sweetly again before turning towards the doors. Suddenly, she let out an eek as she lunged to the side, tripping over her feet and almost knocking the vase out of his hands. As she got up, thanking him for catching her, she quickly slipped the small white piece of paper into the vase, grinning at a job well done.

"Whatever." McGee muttered, before his face lit up. "CHIP!" He yelled, turning around. "I need you to put these on Special Agent Ziva David's desk, and if anyone asks, tell her they're from some random guy who worked in the building. You think you can do that?"

"Sure… I guess." Chip replied, taking the vase from McGee's hands and giving him one last wary glance as the elevator doors opened and he stepped out.

**So this chapter was originally twice this size, but because I want to keep the size of the chapters pretty constant, I decided to split it in half and update the next half tomorrow. Please Review! :**


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised, here is the second half of the previous chapter. I found the ending of this chapter really fun to write, so I hope you like it too. :) **

**Disclaimer: What's that you say? I don't own NCIS and this has all just been a **_**Caf-Pow!**_** induced hallucination? Oh well, it was fun while it lasted!**

Ziva David was just settling down for a long day of going through file after file of the suspect's medical records, when she heard a rustle behind her. As her previous Mossad Ninja skills kicked in, Ziva deduced that standing behind her was a male in his early twenties who seemed to be carrying something. Turning around slowly, she was astonished to see a man with sandy-blonde hair and an extremely nervous expression walking towards her, carrying a full vase of lilies.

"S-special Agent Z-Ziva David?" He asked, chewing on his chapped bottom lip. Ziva nodded, a frown line creasing her forehead as she watched him slowly extend the vase towards her. "These are for you."

"Thank you." She replied, setting them down and waiting a moment for the obviously new agent to leave before she quickly whipped the white card out of the center of the sweet smelling bouquet.

_Dear Ziva, I have not stopped thinking about you ever since we met almost seven years ago. That first moment of seeing you from across the room and saying an extremely clever comment keeps running through my head as I remember what I first thought when I saw you. 'That girl is beautiful, one day, she will be mine.' Although we have been separated many times, you never fail to capture my heart each time we meet again. _

_ I love you, _

_ Tony _

Okay, now Ziva was confused. If she remembered correctly, which of course she did, it had been her who had said the clever comment when she first met Tony. And she was sure that he didn't think that when he first saw her. Even though the letter was extremely sweet and well thought out, Ziva was sure that Tony had not been the one to write it.

"Well hello there Zee-vah." Tony called, strutting up to Ziva with a grin on his face. "Who're the flowers from?" He asked, his expressing faltering for a minute before returning to its usual arrogant self.

"You." She replied simply, watching the emotions on his face transform from confused, to angry, to comical.

"Wait, do you mean you're _giving_ them to me?"

"No, I mean that you sent them to me." Ziva replied coldly, ignoring his once again confused expression and handing him the letter. "Look."

Tony's eyes widened as he scanned the letter, and once he had finished reading, his expression was downright horrified. "Zi, I promise, I didn't send these to you."

"I know that, Tony." Ziva replied, rolling her eyes.

"The question is who did?" Tony asked, staring at the vase for a moment before he grinned and stuck his hand between two flower stems. A second later, he lifted his hand up to show Ziva the thin, only slightly damp, piece of paper. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Ziva took the receipt and slowly opened it up, feeling Tony reading it over her shoulder. A moment later, both of their mouths popped open as they stared at each other with surprised expressions.

"_McGee_ sent these?" "He paid _thirty bucks_ for these?"

"Wait…" They both said, taking a minute to comprehend what the other person had yelled out.

"What do you mean, 'He paid thirty bucks for these'? Can't someone send me flowers and pay a decent amount of money from them?" Ziva asked, feeling slightly hurt.

"Well yeah, if I were to send you flowers I'd obviously spend more _and_ get you the right ones." Tony replied, an awkward silence following his words. "But, seriously? McGee sent these? When did little Probiekins become McRomantic?"

"Remember, Tony, he sent them posing to be you." Ziva said, just as confused as her partner.

"Even worse! So now he's on the 'get your coworkers together' bandwagon with Abby?" Tony exclaimed, dropping the receipt down on Ziva's desk.

"Band-_wagon_?" Ziva asked, her expression even more lost than before.

"It's an expression, Ziva, I'll explain later. Right now I need to find McGeekling and have a little _chat_ with him." Tony said walking over towards the elevator, followed by a still very, very confused Ziva.

"Told you it wouldn't work, McGee!" Abby smirked as McGee shut her laptop, slipping it back in her scull-and-crossbones case.

McGee groaned, bonking his head back against the elevator wall. Shortly after Chip had left to give the flowers to Ziva, he and Abby had raced to the forensic scientist's lab, grabbed her laptop, and camped out in the elevator as they watched Ziva receive the flowers. All that McGee had had to do was hack into NCIS' security footage and they were able to watch Tony and Ziva from four different angles as they discussed the flowers.

_What am I going to do now? I should just give up, Abby's going to win, anyways._ McGee thought, sliding the laptop case back towards the grinning girl.

"You got that right." Abby replied. It took McGee a moment to realize that he must have said that out loud, or else it meant that Abby could read minds, which was not a very inviting prospect.

"Why not? What's so bad about me reading your mind?" Abby asked, giggling at McGee's astonished expression.

"Are you rea-." McGee began, stopping when the elevator doors slowly slid open to reveal Tony and Ziva staring at him with equally triumphant expressions.

**Yay! So I'll try to update the next chapter tomorrow, but I have a dentist appointment and a huge science test to study for so it might not be until Thursday. Review Please! :**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. But now I'm back and promise to update everyday, maybe every two days at the most. Anyways, lets get to the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: NCIS doesn't belong to me. How sad is that?**

"McGeek! What a surprise!" Tony exclaimed, entering the elevator and looking down at the soon-to-be-dead ex-probie.

"Tony... Hi..." McGee replied, looking at Abby desperately only to see that she was grinning, excited that she'd soon have a one-up on McGee in this bet.

"Did you hear? Our own Ninja-Assasian received a big batch of flowers today." Tony glanced over at Ziva, who was leaning against the other end of the elevator, and then looked back at McGee with a triumphant expression, as the elevator doors closed.

"Really?" McGee squeaked, getting up from the floor and clearing his throat. "I mean, really? I wonder who sent them to her." Reaching around Tony, McGee quickly jammed his finger into the button for the ground floor, hoping he'd be able to travel there quickly before escaping to the coffee shop next door.

"Well why don't you tell the kind Probie, Ziva?"

"Of course. You know, I was quite surprised when I saw who had sent them to me." Ziva said as she slowly advanced on McGee. "But it all made sense when I realized that the true sender of the flowers, McGee, was you." Ziva finished, looking at McGee menacingly.

"What? Me?" McGee asked, his eyes wide.

"McGee! You sent Ziva flowers?" Abby questioned, playing along. "How many times have I told you that she doesn't like you, she likes Tony."

As the elevator doors slowly opened, Abby yanked McGee out and pulled him across the room and out through the front door. Glancing back as the door closed behind her, she saw Tony and Ziva still standing in the elevator, looking completely astonished at what Abby had just announced.

_Victory is closer than you might think, Timmy, and I will not let you take it away from me._ Abby thought as she turned back around and started dragging McGee down the block, all of the scheming making her thirsty for a tall cup of _Caf-Pow!_

"Um... I have to go!" Ziva called, slipping through the closing elevator doors and running out of sight. Just as the doors were about to snap shut, and arm shot through them and Gibbs quickly stepped inside, taking note of his Senior Field Agent's astonished face.

"DiNozzo! Snap out of it, we have a case to solve." Gibbs barked, taking a sip of his steaming hot coffee.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry boss. I'll get right on that." Tony replied, shaking his head and waiting in silence for the elevator to travel up to the Squad Room.

Once the elevator doors finally opened again, Tony rushed over to his desk and sat down, resuming Ziva's job of going through the suspect's medical records. As he typed away at the boring database, Tony slowly sunk into his own thoughts, attempting to work out what Abby had just said to him and Ziva.

_Does Ziva really have feelings for me? Why did she run out of the elevator so quickly? Maybe this is just another one of Abby's attempts to get us together. Yeah, that has to be it. But then why did Ziva run away? Maybe Abby really wasn't joking. Come on, this is Ziva we're talking about. As if she would ever like you that way._ Tony's thoughts continued spinning around like this for the next hour as he subconsciously began searching the suspect's telephone records and splicing them with the people that had the same medical problems as him.

Suddenly, Tony's head snapped up as everything clicked into place. "Boss!" He called, looking towards Gibbs' empty desk.

"He went to get coffee." Tony looked over to realized that Ziva was staring at him, her chin resting on her fist.

"Zi! Your back, where'd you go anyways?" Tony asked, a smile automatically spreading across his face.

"I had a previous engagement that I forgot about." Ziva replied, making a very good use of rule number seven.

"Why didn't you tell me when you got back here?"

"For once in your life, you actually looked to be working hard, Tony, we weren't gonna stop you from actually doing your job." Tony looked over to see McGee grinning at him, leaning back in his chair.

"McGeekling! You're here too?"

"They do work here, DiNozzo." Gibbs called, striding into the bullpen, a fresh coffee in hand.

"Boss! Look what I just found." Tony hopped up and strode over to the plasma, flicking up his computer screen with the remote. "It turns out that the suspect, John Owenston, had the same medical record as our victim. In fact, they both checked to different hospitals at the same time for similar injuries. I checked their phone records, and it seemed as if Owenston called our victim less than an hour before his death, from a restaurant a block from the victim's house."

"Motive?" Gibbs asked, looking around at his agents.

Ziva jumped up, snatching the remote from Tony's open hand. "Apparently, they were both on the boat when it docked and they both disappeared for three days. According to their commander, our suspect had picked a fight with our victim when they returned to the boat, saying that he had stolen his girlfriend, who he was going to marry, from him"

"Location?" Gibbs questioned, sipping his coffee.

"According to his cellphone records, he's currently at 675 River Street in Norfolk." McGee called from his desk, looking up from his computer.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby called, running into the bullpen. "The ballistics on our dead guy match John Owenston and the knife he used, the one we found at the crime scene!" Abby said, hopping up and down excitedly.

"Go get him!" Gibbs barked, setting his frozen agents into motion. "And lay off the _Caf-Pow!_ Abs." Gibbs murmured to a pouting Abby.

"Oh what someone would do for love." Tony mused as he stepping into the elevator beside Ziva. Abby giggled as the doors closed on the four agents, for she could have sworn that Tony glanced at Ziva while he said that.

**Did you like? Review please! :**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I tried to make this chapter a bit longer to make up for it :) Quick note, I changed the place that the suspect was staying at to his house, in both this chapter and the last. Sorry for the confusion, but it kind of worked better. Thanks! :D**

**Disclaimer: Hold up, you mean NCIS isn't mine? What is this? :O**

"DiNozzo, McGee, you get the back. Ziva, your with me." Gibbs barked, slamming the car door behind him and sneaking up to the front door, nodding at Tony and McGee to go into the backyard.

"So, McLoverboy, why'd you send Ziva the flowers?" Tony whispered, hopping the fence stealthily, feeling like James Bond.

"Umm... Abby told you, Tony..." McGee gulped, unlocking the fence and following Tony into the backyard, quickly scanning it for dogs.

"The _real_ reason, McGee, not the one Abby used to save your butt." Tony replied, bending down and running to the backdoor.

McGee followed quickly, leaning back against the side of the house as Tony stared him down. "Uhhh... I'll get back to you on that Tony." McGee answered, turning around and kicking open the door.

"Federal Agents!" Tony yelled, holding his gun up. What he saw in front of him was not what he expected, and his jaw dropped open at Ziva smirked at him, clicking the handcuffs around the suspect's wrists.

"Took you long enough, DiNozzo." Gibbs yelled before turning around and dragging John Owenston with him. McGee followed quickly, ducking his head as he cast Tony a few smug expressions, happy he wasn't the one who was yelled at. Ziva stayed back, raising an eyebrow as Tony shoved his gun back in its holster with an angry huff.

"What took you so long, Tony? Did you stop and smell the petunias?" Ziva asked, grinning at him.

"It's stop and smell the roses, Zi, but close enough. And _no,_ as a matter of fact, I was trying to find out why McEvasive sent you the flowers." Tony answered, slamming front door behind him as he began to make his way across the lawn.

"And what did he say?" Ziva asked curiously, wanting to get to the bottom of this as much as Tony did.

"Nothing, he just stuck to Abby's story." Tony clambered into the car, grinning when Ziva pouted about not being the one driving the car.

"Well, maybe he is telling the truth." Ziva suggested as Tony sped away after his boss, not wanting to be yelled at a second time because he was late getting back to the NCIS building.

"No, no, no, no. No possible way. You see, McGee likes girls who own flower or gardening shops and are named something flowery like Daffodil or Dahlia. Not hot yet deadly ninja assassins." Tony shook his head and scrunched his nose, remembering his past relationships with flowery-type girls.

"He likes Abby." Ziva said, sighing as Tony stopped for yet _another_ stoplight. "And she is certainly not a flowery girl."

"What? McLoner does not like Abby. Sure they dated, but that was like seven or eight years ago."

"Well he must like her again. What's the expression, he has come full circle, yes?" Ziva asked as Tony finally pulled back into the NCIS parking lot.

"I don't know. I still think that Probie would be better off with a chick named Peony who rescues homeless bunnies for a living."

"I swear, Special Agent Gibbs, I didn't kill Matt! He was my best friend!" John Owenston yelled, holding up his hands in defense.

"So its just a coincidence that you both checked into two different hospitals at the _same time_ because you both just happened to have been in fist fights. And that you called him _five times_ in the _same night_ just because you were bored?" Gibbs yelled back, slamming the pictures of the dead Marine, Matt Smith, down on the table.

"Yeah!" As Gibbs got up to exit the room, John Owenston quickly hopped up as well, turning to Gibbs. "Okay, okay! The truth is, I was low on cash so Matt told me he had a way that I could get a few bucks quickly. They were going to take my house! I have an ex-wife and daughter to support, Special Agent Gibbs! But when he told me we were going to be smuggling drugs into the country using a few connects I have from when I was docked off the coast of Mexico. I tried to back out. I swear! I don't know what happened to Matt, I didn't kill him, though. I would never-...

"Listen, Special Agent Gibbs, I called Matt to tell him I wasn't going to do it, but for him not to be pissed at me. He seemed like he really needed my help, like he was scared or something, and Matt was never scared! Sure, I got into a fist fight with him 'cause, like I said, I was low on cash and I made a bet with him and some other guys, but then they tried to back out after I won fair and square! Plus, then Matt goes and sleeps with my girlfriend, who I was saving up a bit of cash to propose to. That's why I needed the money, not for smuggling drugs. But I didn't kill Matt, I can promise you that. I would never kill my best friend, but I think I know who would." The Marine finished, looking away from the pictures, horrified.

"Name." Gibbs demanded, slapping a piece of paper and a pen in front of Matt's face and leaning against the wall behind him.

"You think he did it?" Tony asked from the observation room, peering at the Marine.

"I do not know. But his story seems to hold up. Plus, we discovered he really does have an Alibi, he was at his four year old daughter's ballet recital." Ziva replied, tilting her head as she too lo oked at the Marine, examining his hunched shoulders and ducked head as he scribbled down on the paper.

"I don't think he did. But the girlfriend might of. That or this guy's ex-wife." Tony mused as the Marine finally handed the sheet of paper to Gibbs, who marched out of the room without another word.

"Why would Smith's best friend's ex wife want to kill him?" Ziva asked, glancing at Tony, clearly confused.

"Ask Gibbs, he seems to have a lot of experience in the ex wife fiel-." He was silenced by a brain-cell-damaging head slap delivered to him by none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"A lot of experience in what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The field, Gibbs! I was just telling Ziva how experienced and amazing that you are when it comes to being an agent." Tony corrected, rubbing the back of his head as the door slammed shut behind Gibbs.

"It will never cease to amaze me how he manages to do that." Tony muttered, pouting and ignoring a smirking Ziva.

"This is going to be fantastic." Abby grinned, rubbing her hands together like a mad scientist. A mad scientist who was about to win a hundred dollars, that is.

Slowly closing the door to the apartment, Abby jumped when she heard voices coming towards her. Spinning around, she had just ducked behind a potted plant when Tony and Ziva rounded the corner and started towards the door.

"So what movie shall we watch tonight, Zeevaaah?" Tony asked in a phony accent of some sort.

"Whatever you want, Tony." Ziva replied, rolling her eyes and unlocking the apartment door, stepping inside, quickly followed by a grinning Tony.

"Yes!" Abby cheered as the door clicked behind the pair and she launched herself out from behind the plant. Heading towards the elevator, she pulled out her phone and punched in McGee's number.

"Timmy? It's Abby. I hope you've been to the bank, 'cause you're about to be 100 dollars poorer." Abby giggled as she hung up the phone, tossing it back in her bag as she waited for her plan to go into action.

**I hope you like it! I'm going to try to upload tomorrow, but incase I don't I will definitely be updating Thursday because I don't have school on Friday so no homework! :D Review please! :**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I'm so so so so so sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. I lost my flash-drive (which has all of my writing on it) so I started freaking out about that, and then my friend had a birthday party so I didn't have a chance to update. But I'm back and I really hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: *While arguing with inner self*- NCIS is mine. No its not. Yes it is! No its not. I promise it is! Too bad its not. :P**

"So, what are we gonna watch?" Tony mumbled to himself as he ran over to Ziva's TV and started looking at her movie selection.

Ziva again rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, wondering what to make for dinner. She could make something easy like Mac-and-Cheese or Pizza, but she was pretty sure that was about all that Tony lived on, so those were out. Or she could make something fancier like some fancy shrimp or steak dish, but that would probably take more time. Finally, Ziva decided on making spaghetti with a side salad. Even though he'd probably whine about the salad, the spaghetti would hopefully make up for it. Hopefully. Or he'd never let her live it down.

"Oooh!" Tony yelled, sounding like a six year old in a candy store. "Zi, you have all of the Sean Connery James Bonds! And Psycho! And No Way Out, and Pulp Fiction... And the Fugitive... Ziva!" Tony called, sensing a pattern in her movie collection which, just a few days ago, had been next to nonexistent.

"Yes Tony?" Ziva asked as she quickly turned on the stove before walking back into the living room.

"Did you buy every single movie I've ever made a reference to?" He asked, smirking at her.

"What? Of course not, I can barely remember half of the movies that you make your little 'references' to." Ziva replied, walking over to where Tony was pointing to see a pile of at least fifty movies stacked up by her Television.

"So where did these come from?" Tony questioned, his smug face beginning to annoy Ziva deeply.

"I have no idea! I asked Abby if I could borrow the James Bonds from here because I wanted to know what you were going on and on about, but I do not know where everything else came from." Ziva defended, gesturing to the pile of movies strewn around the still smirking Tony.

"You know you could of just asked me to borrow the movies instead of Abby-... Wait... I think I know how these all got here." Tony said, standing up at pressing his finger to his lips.

"How?" Ziva demanded as she quickly ducked into the kitchen and dropped the dry pasta in the pan.

"Well, one question. Who has a key to this apartment? Aside from you and me?" Tony asked as Ziva began sautéing the ground beef for the spaghetti sauce in a pan.

"No one! But my key did go missing a while ago, I thought you had just lost the one you stole from me and didn't want to tell me." Ziva answered, shaking the meat into a pot in which she began tossing diced tomatoes.

"Hey, I _did not_ steal your key! I simply borrowed it and then found it easier if we both had keys considering half of the time I come you refuse to open your door. Plus, if you really wanted it back, you would have probably tacked me and forced me to give it to you. By the way, that smells amazing."

"Well then I must have lost it." Ziva replied, ignoring his pathetic attempt at changing the subject.

"No, ninjas don't loose things." Tony mused, tapping his chin again.

"Will you just tell me who you think did it already?" Ziva snapped, yanking the lettuce out of the fridge.

"My theory is that- Woah, woah, woah. What's that?" Tony pointed to the lettuce that Ziva was currently tossing in a bowl.

"It is lettuce, Tony. Something healthy."

"Lettuce? Like for salads? I am _not _ eating a salad. It's like eating grass. I mean, where's the flavor, the spice or sweetness? No." Tony shook his head and backed away from the leafy green plant like it would eat him, scrunching his nose in the process.

"No, it is like eating something healthy so that you do not die at an early age." Ziva rolled her eyes and walked over to the kitchen table, setting down the two bowls.

"Hey! I eat healthy things!" Tony argued, filling two plates with spaghetti and sauce before setting them down on the table and sitting across from Ziva.

"Tony, getting pizza with the tiniest amount of tomato sauce spread on it does not qualify it as a vegetable." Ziva stated, rolling her eyes.

"What! Says who?" Tony pouted, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"How about the doctor who operates on you once you have a heart attack." Ziva replied, smirking as Tony took a reluctant bite of his salad.

...

"Crudddd. That did not go as planned." Abby whined, knocking her head against the seat and slamming her laptop shut.

The forensics scientist was currently in her car outside of Ziva's apartment, where she had been for the past five hours as she witnessed Tony and Ziva eat dinner, then pick a movie, then fall asleep on the couch together. This was basically what they did during every movie night that they had, so Abby did not see the fact that they had acted perfectly normal as a success in any way. On the contrary, she was actually quite annoyed.

Next to her sat Timothy McGee, who had long since fallen asleep. After Abby had called him he'd driven over to Ziva's apartment to 'watch his downfall' as Abby had put it. But after watching the two munch on spaghetti and salad for a half an hour, he'd decided that anything would be more entertaining than that. Abby had thought the same thing and it had taken six _Caf-Pow!_s to keep her from curling up next to Timmy and falling asleep.

"Timmyyyyyy. Get upppp!" She whisper-screamed, prodding his shoulder with her elbow. "Oh Timmy! Wake upppp!" No response. "MCGEE GET YOUR BUTT UP!" She yelled in her most Gibbs-like voice.

"Yes boss!" McGee yelled, jumping up and banging his head on the ceiling of Abby's hearse, making her crack up. "Abbyyyy." He moaned, leaning his throbbing scull against his seat.

"Yes Timmy?" She asked sweetly, dropping her laptop in the backseat and starting up her car.

McGee just groaned in response and closed his eyes again, trying to ignore the pain at the top of his scull. Opening his eyes after a few minutes, he was surprised to see Abby's apartment building in front of the car.

"Abby, why are we here?" He asked, unstrapping.

"I'm not gonna let you go home injured, Timmy. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?" She asked, pulling him out of her car and into her building.

"Fine, as long as I don't have to sleep in your coffin." McGee muttered. Abby just giggled and pulled him towards the elevator in response.

...

Timothy McGee was ready. Last night, when he was asleep of Abby's couch thankfully, he'd had a dream which had inspired him to come up with his next plan for the bet, a plan that was definitely going to win him the bet this time. The next time that Ziva and Tony started fighting he was going to cleverly switch the topic to their past relationships, which would hopefully force them to realize that every relationship they'd ever had had ended badly and it was time to go out with the person who had been in front of them the entire time.

"Tony! I cannot believe that you just told poor Debra, the helpless prospective agent, that she should stop looking at you like that because it was never going to happen. Her self-esteem is probably tarnished, Tony, and you don't care at all!" Ziva yelled, marching out of the elevator.

"Hey! She had it coming!" Tony yelled equally as loud, following Ziva to her desk.

It was time to execute the plan.

**Did you like? Sorry for all of the description used just for making dinner in the beginning, i might have gone a bit overboard on that. :) Please review! :D  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I don't really have anything to say about this chapter, so I guess you can just read on! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS... Yet. :)**

_ "Tony! I cannot believe that you just told poor Debra, the helpless prospective agent, that she should stop looking at you like that because it was never going to happen. Her self-esteem is probably tarnished, Tony, and you don't care at all!" Ziva yelled, marching out of the elevator._

_ "Hey! She had it coming!" Tony yelled equally as loud, following Ziva to her desk._

_ It was time to execute the plan._

"What happened?" McGee asked, scrunching up his eyebrows in confusion.

"Nothing McNosy! Stay out of this!" Tony called, still glaring at Ziva.

"Tony went up to Debra McDonnell and told her that she was annoying and to stop staring at him because she was creeping him out. What kind of person does that?" Ziva questioned, turning around and plopping down on her chair.

"Are you okay, Tony? Usually you would have been all over that." McGee said, smirking as he put his plan into action.

"I'm fine! Maybe I just don't like random women staring at me anymore, is that a crime?" Tony sat down as well and began glaring at McGee instead.

"For you, yes." McGee said, sitting down on the corner of his own desk. "What, do you have a crush on someone?" He teased, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Tony replied quickly, turning on his computer. McGee just grinned, not missing the fleeting look Tony had given Ziva just a moment ago.

"Whatever you say." McGee breathed, striding past Ziva's desk towards the elevator. As the doors closed, his grin grew twice the size it was before; he hadn't missed the glance Ziva had given Tony either.

...

"I'm going down to see Abby." Tony muttered, launching himself up from his chair and striding towards the staircase, not wanting to run into McGee.

As the door slowly closed behind him, Ziva turned back towards her computer screen, wondering if McGee was onto something. After all, Ziva, the skilled ex-Mossad Ninja, had been trained to see everything, and she'd certainly seen Tony glance at her when he told McGee he didn't "have a crush" on anyone. Even though Ziva wasn't particularly sure what it meant to "have a crush" on someone, she suspected it had something to do with having feelings toward someone based on how Tony, the man who never committed to anything, had reacted. Ziva just hoped she was right, though, and that it didn't have anything to do with hurting someone because that would mean that Tony would probably end up in a headlock very, very soon.

Deciding she should probably understand the term before coming to conclusions, Ziva pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly dialed Abby's number. After only two rings, the scientist picked up, sounding as cheery as ever.

"Hey Ziva!" Abby chimed into the phone, ignoring the elevator dinging behind her and continuing to type on her keyboard.

"Hello Abby. How are you?" Ziva asked, putting off asking her question.

"Good! Thanks." Abby replied as she felt McGee come up behind her. "Hey, can you make this quick? Timmy just walked in."

"Oh, um, I can ask you another time." Ziva quickly said, about to press the end button on her phone.

"No, no, no! Tell me now! McGee can wait." Abby giggled, knowing McGee was probably looking extremely offended right now.

"Fine. I was wondering, can you tell me the meaning of the expression 'to have a crush on'?" Ziva asked, blushing the tiniest bit.

"Why?" Abby questioned, hoping it had something to do with Tony.

"That does not matter." Ziva answered quickly, not wanting to give anything away in case she was wrong.

"Okay, well it means to have feelings for someone. I really gotta go, Ziva, McGee's feeling really left out right now." Abby could practically feel McGee's discomfort at the conversation seeping out of him.

"Okay. Thank you Abby. Bye." Ziva hung up the phone and slipping it back into her pocket before turning back to her computer and attempting to do at least a little bit of work before Gibbs came in demanding for something on the case.

...

Tony barged through the stairway doors, gasping for breath. _Man, I'm really outta shape. I should probably work on that..._ Tony thought as he slumped down against the wall, next to Abby's open door. _Or I could just take the elevator from now on. Yeah, that seems like a better option._

Turning his head so that it faced the doorway, Tony was surprised to here Abby talking to someone. _So that's where McEvasive escaped to. _

"McGee, for the last time, I'm going to win the bet, you should just give up! It would take a lot less time!" Abby said, typing away on her computer.

_A bet? And I'm not in it? Oh someone's gonna pay for this._

"Abby, I told you. I'm already on the fast track to winning. I'm not giving up now!" McGee practically whined, making Tony smirk evilly.

_McGeekling whining? Maybe I don't want to be involved in this. Then again, I do want to remember this moment._ Tony slowly reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone, and pressed the record button, hoping to get some dirt on McGee to hold against him later. Then he could force the Probie to do things for him, like paperwork or taking the stairs.

"Oh really, and why is that?" Abby asked, the disbelief in her voice visible.

"Because I just accused Tony of having a crush on someone and he looked at Ziva for like three seconds before pretending to get back to work."

"Awww! That is sooo sweet! But it still doesn't mean anything. I'm still gonna win this bet, Timmy, I'm gonna be the one to get them together first and we both know it!" Abby replied, hopping up and down.

Tony's mouth dropped open as he slowly clicked the stop button on his phone. So _this_ is what Probie and Abby have been doing for the past few days, betting on when Ziva and him would get together. Standing up and rushing back to the stairwell, Tony didn't even blink as he rushed up the steps two at a time because even taking the stairs was worth seeing the expression on Ziva's face when he told her about this.

**So did you like? Tony finally found out about the bet and now he's rushing up the stairs to tell Ziva, I wonder how she'll respond? Review please! :**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey people, so most of this chapter was written at two in the morning so it may or may not make any sense whatsoever. Anyways, I was pretty dissatisfied with the amount of Tiva in the most recent episode (The Missionary Position), so I added a ton of Tiva in this chapter to make up for it! Hope you like :)**

**Disclaimer: NCIS is mine! Wait, no its not. :(**

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva, Ziva, Ziva, Ziva, Ziva!" Tony yelled, bursting into the Squadroom and running over to her desk.

"Tony? What are you doing?" Ziva asked, looking up from her computer to see Tony clutching his chest, attempting to suck in breath after breath of air.

"You... McGee... Abby... Lab... Heard... Me... Bet..." Tony gasped, trying to recover from sprinting up at least five flights of stairs.

"What?" Ziva asked again, extremely confused.

"I really need to stop taking the stairs." Tony breathed, plopping down on the floor by Ziva's feet.

"Yes you do, now tell me what is going on, Tony."

"What? Oh yeah, that. So I was just down in the lab and listen to what I heard!" Tony yanked his phone out of his pocket and pressed play, grinning madly at his discovery.

_ "Oh really, and why is that?" _Abby's voice rang out from Tony's phone, making Ziva cast Tony another confused look.

_ "Because I just accused Tony of having a crush on someone and he looked at Ziva for like three seconds before pretending to get back to work." _At this Ziva's mouth popped open in shock. So she was right, Tony did 'have a crush on' her. Well, according to McGee at least.

_ "Awww! That is sooo sweet! But it still doesn't mean anything. I'm still gonna win this bet, Timmy, I'm gonna be the one to get them together first and we both know it!"_

At this, Tony dropped his phone down on the ground next to him and smiled up at Ziva, who looked even more confused than before.

"Wait. So there is a bet going on-..." Ziva began, biting her lip as she tried to process everything.

"To get us together, yep." Tony finished, beaming.

Even though she was a highly trained ex-Mossad Ninja, Ziva couldn't even begin to understand what had just happened in the last five minutes. First Tony had burst out of the stairwell, the _stairwell_ of all places, to tell her that McGee and Abby were betting on who could get them together first, and now it seemed as if he was happy about this bet, even though she would have thought he'd be pissed that McGee was trying to do something like this to him.

"So, why are you happy about this?" Ziva asked, squirming a bit inside as she imagined his answer.

"Because, Zee-vah, we can totally hold this against him!" There it was. Of course Tony didn't like Ziva, he was just excited that he had another thing to blackmail McGee with. Ziva cursed herself for even thinking this for a second, after all, it wasn't like she had feelings for Tony anyways, so why should she get excited when he seemed to like her as more than a coworker.

"Oh. Right." Ziva said, trying not to let the sadness show through her voice.

"What's the matter, Zi? Aren't you happy? This means we don't have to do paperwork for a month, at least!" Tony exclaimed, scooping up his phone before standing back up.

"Tony, does your live rotate around seeing how much paperwork you can pass of to McGee?" Ziva sighed, rolling her eyes and returning her gaze back to her computer.

"Revolve. And _no_, of course not, Zi. My life revolves around seeing how much paperwork we can _both_ pass off to McGeekling." Tony responded, walking back to his desk and picking up a stack of papers from the last case. Turning, he deposited them on McGee's desk with a thump, brushing off his hands and returning to his desk with a smile the size of the moon.

...

"So, Ziva, you have any plans for tomorrow night?" Tony called across the bullpen, glancing at McGee in the process.

"Why?" Ziva asked, mouthing 'What are you doing?'

'What do you think I'm doing?' Tony mouthed back, raising his eyebrows at her. "Do you?"

"No... Why?" Ziva asked again, suspecting that Tony was just trying to mess with McGee.

"Do you wanna go to this sweet Italian Place across the street from my house?" Tony smiled his famous DiNozzo Smile, ignoring the astonished looks from McGee.

"As friends, correct?" Ziva's eyes flicked to McGee, who was hurriedly typing on his keyboard, probably emailing Abby, then back to Tony, who looked just as charming as ever.

"No, as my date." Tony replied, his smile faltering for a moment. "I take it that's a no?" The hurt showed through his voice as he turned back to his computer, slowly typing something in.

"I did not say that." Ziva quickly said, noticing Tony's hurt expression and attempting to quickly erase it.

"So that's a yes?" Tony's smile returned, but this time instead of the classic DiNozzo Grin, he wore a real smile, his eyes lighting up.

"I suppose..." Ziva trailed off, pretending to reconsider even though her grin was just as wide as Tony's.

"I suppose we better find this killer now!" Gibbs barked, marching into the room. "What do you got?"

Tony and Ziva shared a panicked look, realizing that they had gotten zero work done during the day. Luckily, McGee saved them, hopping up and clicking the Plasma remote.

"Yeah, it turns out that John Owenston's alibi was faulty, he paid off his ex-wife to tell us that. Boss, I think this guy's actually guilty." McGee clicked through a few pictures of the suspect before turning to Gibbs, his mind still whirling about what he'd just seen occur with Tony and Ziva.

"Don't just stand there staring at me. Go get him!"

**Yeah, so this case work was getting really confusing on my part so I decided just to make the guy guilty... Probably. But this might change sometime in the next chapter, I'm not quite sure. Please review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! I just found out what Tony said to Ziva in Spanish at the end of the episode and now I like it way more than I did before. :) Back to business, so this chapter is a bit longer than the last... I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: NCIS doesn't belong to me. :(**

"Why'd you lie to me?" Gibbs barked, slamming his hands down on the table in the center of the Interrogation Room.

"I-I had to..." John Owenston stuttered, looking up Gibbs with wide eyes.

"You didn't have to, you chose to, and now you're sentence is going to be that much longer!" Gibbs threatened, glaring down at the man. "Why'd you kill him?"

"I had to! He was sleeping with my girlfriend! I went to her house, had an entire speech laid out for when I was going to propose to her, and who opens the door, but Matt! I went back to the boat, and when he came, I bombarded him with questions, knowing my shipmates would have my back. We went out onto he docks, yelling, and then after a while, he went home." Owenston argued, wiping a sheen of sweat from his face.

"So you followed him home and killed him!" Gibbs yelled.

"I took it to far, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't bring him back from the dead." Gibbs said as McGee entered the room, snapping a pair of cuffs around the man's hands.

"So turns out he was innocent." Tony mused from his post on the other side of the glass.

"Yes, he was lying through his mouth the whole time." Ziva said, standing next to him and tapping her chin with a pen lazily.

"His teeth." Tony corrected, turning towards her.

"What?"

"Lying through his teeth." Tony said again, leaning closer.

"Oh." Ziva replied, aware of how close he was, but not minding a bit. If she just stretched up a bit more-.

"Hey guys, Abby wants to see- woah!" McGee exclaimed noticing what his partners were about to do. "Abby wants to see you..." He called, quickly ducking out of the room and back down the hall.

Both Tony and Ziva sighed, leaning apart awkwardly. "Um..." Tony began, looking around for something to say.

"Let's go see Abby." Ziva quickly substituted, grabbing Tony's hand and pulling him out of the dark room.

...

"What were they doing?" Tony heard Abby screech as the elevator doors slowly opened.

"They were about to kiss!" McGee replied, sounding a little freaked out.

"Awwwwwww that's sooooo sweet!" Abby cooed, leaning back against her lab table. "You guys can come in, now."

Tony glanced at Ziva before quickly inching in the room, glaring at McGee. Why did the Probie have to go and tell Abby everything? Now, she wasn't ever going to let them ever live this down.

"Sooo, Timmy tells me that you two are going on a date tomorrow!" Abby giggled, hopping up and down.

"Uhhh... Yeah..." Tony said, looking to Ziva for help. She was a woman after all, and that meant she was supposed to know how to talk to Abby without giving everything away, right?

"Awww!" Abby said again, skipping over and giving them a giant bear hug.

"Abs, can't breath." Tony muttered, gasping for breath.

"Oops, sorry Tony! So." Abby called as she took a step away from the two. "Let's get down to business. What made you realize that you secretly love Ziva, and don't deny it Tony, we all know that it's true! Was it being locked down in my lab when you realized you really can't live without her, or was it when McGee sent her flowers and you got all jealous?"

"Jealous? DiNozzo's don't get jealous." Tony responded, trying to ignore Ziva's smirking face.

"Stop lying, Tony." Abby rolled her eyes before turning to Ziva. "Ziva! When did _you_ figure out that you do love this jealous, jealous man?"

"I do not get jealous!"

"Ziva?" Abby asked, ignoring Tony.

"Well... Probably when Tony became jealous when McGee gave me the flowers." Ziva said, smirking at Tony.

"Is anyone listening to me? I do not get jealous! McGeek, you can vouch for that!" Tony argued, turning to McGee.

"No, I really can't. Tony, you get jealous even when a guy just passes Ziva." McGee answered, grinning at Abby.

"No I really don't!" Tony said, pouting.

"Yes you really do." Everyone turned around to see Gibbs standing in the doorway, looking pissed. "Sorry to interrupt the party. When you're finished here, maybe you'll feel up to actually working."

"Yes Boss!" Tony yelled, quickly ducking out of the room, followed by a worried McGee and still smirking Ziva.

"I do not get jealous." Abby heard Tony say as he stepped into the elevator.

"Give it a rest, DiNozzo, we all know you do." McGee replied as the elevator doors closed behind them.

...

"Abby?" Ziva asked, opening her door to reveal the smiling girl.

The rest of the day yesterday had proven to be extremely slow and boring, and today was no different. Ziva had just settled down to read a book, her date with Tony wasn't for another two hours, when she heard a knock at her door, apparently made by Abby.

"Hey Ziva!" Abby said, pushing past her and into her apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Ziva questioned, closing the door and turning around to see that Abby had disappeared. "Abby?"

"In here!" Ziva hurried over to her room to see Abby standing in her closet, tossing clothes everywhere.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked, astonished as well as slightly amused.

"Looking for something for you to wear!" Abby replied, turning around and holding up a dark blue dress. "How about this?"

"Abby, I'm just going out with Tony." Ziva said as the girl forced her to hold the dress.

"Exactly! Now you go get changed and then I'll do your hair, 'kay?" Abby decided, pushing Ziva towards her bathroom.

"Fine."

Fifteen minutes and an excessive amount of hairspray later, Abby deemed Ziva ready for her date with Tony. Turning the ex-assasin around in front of the mirror, Ziva was astonished to see that she didn't look half bad. Her hair looked natural, even though they both know that there was an entire bottle of hairspray holding it like that, and the blue dress was strapless and made a drastic difference on her appearance from her usual cargo shorts.

Suddenly, a light knock was heard at the door and Abby squealed, jumping up and down. "You wait here, I'm going to go get him!" She giggled, running out of the room and towards the door.

_Well this is going to be interesting._

**By the way, that was what Ziva was thinking at the end, just to avoid any confusion. So did you enjoy it? Please review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter, there will probably be only one more, so I hope you like it! Thanks to sillymissy98 for the idea for the middle of the chapter. And thank you to everyone else who's been reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:NCIS isn't mine. :(**

"Zivaaaa! Get out here! You're future husband is here to see you!" Abby called, running over to Ziva's room and yanking on her arm.

"Future husband?" Ziva asked, her eyes wide.

"You know it's true!" Abby giggled, finally managing to drag Ziva out of her room and into the living room.

"Hi." Tony breathed as Ziva finally stepped out of her room, looking gorgeous.

"Hi." Ziva replied, surprised that Tony was wearing a Tuxedo.

"You look beautiful." Tony said, his eyes still wide.

"Thank you." Ziva responded, her eyes locked with his.

"Awwwwwww!" Abby called, hopping up and down. "This is soooooo cute! Wait, lemme get my camera..." She said, quickly dashing back into Ziva's room.

"Quick, let's leave before she gets back." Tony whispered, grabbing Ziva's hand and pulling her out of her apartment.

As they reached the elevator, they heard a whine behind them, "Guys, come back! Seriously, not cool!"

...

Once the elevator reached the ground floor, Tony strode across the lobby and opened the door for Ziva, over-exaggerating his gestures. Ziva rolled her eyes when he bowed to her as she was leaving the building, tripping as he tried to catch up to her. Running over to the car in front of her, he quickly opened her door as well, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Soon, they were at the restaurant, which looked like a little bit more than just a little Italian place. As Ziva stepped inside, her mouth dropped open. The walls were decorated with expensive-looking wallpaper, chandeliers hung over almost every table, and everyone seated looked both beautiful and powerful. A waiter seated them at a quiet little table, if you call a crystal chandelier and silk tablecloth quiet, in the back and promised he'd be back in a few minutes to take their orders.

"Wow." Ziva said, looking around. "Tony, you did not have to bring me here."

"Of course I did! I McGee to get what he bargained for, and this had to be perfect." Tony replied, glancing over the menu. "Now, what to get... What are you getting, sweetcheeks?"

"I was thinking a Caesar Salad." She answered, a blush creeping up her neck.

"Really? I take you to the most expensive restaurant in Washington and you order a _salad_?" Tony questioned, wrinkling his nose at the thought of any leafy green dish.

"Yes, and you should try one as well." Ziva suggested as the waiter came back to take their drink orders.

"Zi, I was thinking, you know how Abby and McGee have a bet to get us together?" Tony began, grinning at her.

"Yes..." Ziva trailed off, worrying where he was going with this.

"Well I was thinking, we should make a bet to get them together. It's obvious poor little Probie likes her, but he doesn't have the guts to ask her out."

"Okay, how much do you want to bet?" Ziva asked, raising her eyebrows.

"A movie night? Loser has to have it at their house _and_ provide the popcorn." He said just as the waiter returned with their drinks and began to take their orders.

After orders were taken, Tony finally agreeing to a side salad after much persuasion, and threatening of an early death, from Ziva, she finally asked the question that had been bugging her since the day before in the Squadroom.

"Tony?" She said tentatively.

"Yes, Zee-vah?" He asked, noticing the worry in her voice and wondering what was wrong.

"Why did you ask me out? McGee would have believed you if you just told him we were going out, but you didn't actually have to go through with it." Ziva replied, not meeting Tony's eyes.

"Did you want me to take you home?" Tony questioned, loosing all of his previous charm, the sadness slowly creeping up on him.

"No, just, why did you really ask me to go on this... Date with you?"

"Well I wanted to say this another way but... I love you, Zi, and I realized that I never wanted to loose you again."

"I love you, too." Ziva responded, her eyes glazing over as she realized that Tony wasn't just doing this for McGee, but he actually cared about her like she cared for him.

"YES!"

"Did you hear that?" Ziva asked, looking around.

Tony nodded, turning in his seat, his eyes scanning the room, until they landed on a couple not to far from them. "Is it just me, or do they look familiar?" He asked, watching the woman with the blonde hair doing a happy dance and the man with the rather bushy mustache punching the air.

"Abby?" Ziva asked. Abby looked over, her cheeks bright red and her blonde wig askew.

"I think they caught us, Timmy." She said, smiling and waving at Ziva and Tony with a dazed expression.

"Good, so I can finally get this thing off my face." McGee said, ripping the mustache from off of his upper lip with a grimace.

"I can't believe you love each other! That is sooo cute!" Abby called, standing up and pushing her table over to Tony and Ziva's. "And the best thing is, I got it on tape!" She said brightly, holding up a camcorder.

"Are you two on a date?" Tony asked, winking at Ziva.

"Well Timmy asked me if I wanted to come to this restaurant to see if you guys finally got together, but he's paying for dinner so..." Abby said, taking off the blonde wig to reveal her pigtails underneath.

"Technically, yes?" Ziva questioned, grinning at Tony.

"Yeah, why?" McGee asked warily, glancing at Abby.

"I won!" Ziva announced.

"Nu-uh! I asked you out, without me doing that, McGee would have never asked Abby!" Tony whined.

"Yes, but if I had not said yes in the first place, he would not have had an excuse to ask her!" Ziva argued as the waiter returned with their food.

"I'm confused..." McGee said, looking over at a grinning Abby. "Abby, do you know what's going on?

He asked.

"Of course, McGee! It's obvious that Tony and Ziva made a bet to get us together as well, and they're arguing over who won it." Abby explained, turning to the bickering couple. "You guys both won, it was a chain reaction."

"So how about a movie at my place, you bring the popcorn?" Tony asked, grinning.

"Sure." Ziva answered, taking a bite of her salad and smirking at a clearly disgusted Tony.

...

"I cannot believe everything that happened tonight." Ziva said as Tony walked her up to her door. After their date was over, they had conned McGee into paying for everyone, the two pairs had split off, McGee driving Abby home and Tony driving Ziva home.

"I know, who would've thought." Tony replied as they reached her apartment door.

"Thank you for taking me out." Ziva smiled.

"Any time." Tony replied, leaning in and kissing her.

After a few moments, the two pulled apart, their smiles wider than ever before. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, sweetcheeks."

"By my little hairy butt." Ziva replied, laughing, as she walked into her apartment, closing the door behind her.

"Yay!" Abby whispered to McGee, both of them hiding behind the plant as Tony walked back to the elevator.

"Did you get it?" McGee asked, smiling.

"Yep! We can totally use this for blackmailing purposes!" She said, standing up and stretching.

The two began walking towards the staircase, not wanting to meet Tony on their way down. Suddenly, though, McGee grabbed Abby's arm and turned her around, his eyes wide with panic.

"Abby!"

"What, Timmy?"

"How are we going to tell Gibbs?"

"Oh we'll figure something out, Timmy. No worries. It'll be easy." Abby replied, pulling McGee down the stairs. McGee gulped, hoping that she was right, for it would be a much better option to pack his bags and move halfway across the world than to face down a pissed Gibbs.

**Did you like? My birthday's tomorrow (I'm turning 14) so I won't be updating until Sunday, so see you guys then! Review please! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! So this is the last chapter in this series, I hope you enjoy! By the way, thank you for all the birthday wishes! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: NCIS is mine! Wait, no, that was just a dream. **

"Hey Abs." Gibbs said as he walked into the room, a _Caf-Pow!_ in one hand and a coffee in the other.

"Gibbs!" Abby screamed, shutting off her music and turning around.

"Abby, no need to shout." Gibbs shushed, handing her the _Caf-Pow!_ and taking a sip of his coffee.

"What? Oh. Sorry..." Abby muttered, setting the _Caf-Pow! _down with a thump. "I can't drink this, Gibbs. I have a confession to make."

"What is it, Abs?" Gibbs asked as the elevator dinged again. Waiting for a moment to make sure no one was going to come in, Abby looked up at Gibbs, her expression guilty.

"I'm dating McGee." She burst, slapping her hand over her mouth. "But before you get mad at me for breaking rule number twelve..." She began, looking around for an excuse. "Tony and Ziva are dating too! And they're the ones that made us get together! Even though in hindsight, we're probably to blame for that considering that we got them together originally..."

Abby trailed off, looking at a silent Gibbs with wide eyes for a moment, before her mouth dropped open and she began chattering again. "But it was for a bet, Gibbs! And I won! So you really can't be mad at you, especially if I told you that I bought this super cute pair of wedges that go great with this choker that I just got!"

Gibbs was still silent, his face blank, so Abby continued her rambling. "Please, please, please don't be mad at me Gibbs! Its just that Timmy told me that I looked beautiful, even though I was wearing this awful blonde wig because we were incognito, but it was still so nice! An then afterwards he was being so nice and once he got that awful mustache off he looked really cute! Not that mustaches are awful Gibbs, I mean you look fine in them... Anyways, please don't come after me with a baseball bat or anything, I'm so so so so so sorry, Gibbs!" She finished, biting hard on her lip.

After a moment, Gibbs finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the lab. "No worries, Abs, I'm not mad at you." Gibbs said, kissing her on the cheek. Turning around, he started for the door, smiling when he heard Abby take a relieved sip of her _Caf-Pow!_

"Where are you going, Gibbs?" Abby asked, setting the drink down on her lab table.

"To go have a chat with McGee." He said, turning to glare at a frozen DiNozzo before he strode into the elevator.

...

"McGee!" Tony yelled, running out of the stairwell and over to McGee's desk.

"What Tony?" McGee asked, looking up from his computer.

"Quick, you don't have much time, Probie. I was just downstairs and Abby told Gibbs about you two, and me and Zi but that's not important right now. And then Abby asked where he was going." Tony paused trying to catch his breath.

"Spit it out, Tony." McGee said, standing up, a worried look on his face.

"And he said he was coming upstairs to 'chat' with you!" Tony breathed, sinking down on his knees as he regained his breath.

"What? Crud!" McGee yelled, running over to the elevator and slamming his hand on the down button.

"Where are you going, McGee?" Ziva asked, looking confused.

"Away from Gibbs!" McGee responded, backing into the elevator right before the doors closed.

"He does know that Gibbs is in that elevator, correct?" Ziva questioned Tony as he sat back down in his chair.

"He's dead meat." Tony answered, shaking his head.

"Crud, crud, crud. Where do I go? Gibbs' will find me wherever I hide. I could always go to Sarah's, she'll know what to do..." McGee mumbled, pressing the button for the ground floor.

"I already found you, McGee." GIbbs said, flipping the emergency switch and forcing the elevator into a halt.

"Boss!" McGee exclaimed, his mouth opening and closing for a moment before he finally snapped it shut, seeing no way out of this situation.

"I know DiNozzo already told you that Abby told me, and I'll have a talk with him later. But right now I need to ask you something." Gibbs said menacingly, glaring at McGee.

"Yes?" McGee squeaked, biting his lip.

"How long?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Ever since I first met her." McGee replied, preparing to get pummeled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs asked, his voice still cold.

"I thought you'd come after me with you're baseball bat." McGee confessed, snapping his eyes shut.

"You better not break her heart, McGee, or I _will_ come after you." Gibbs barked, flipping the switch and pressing the button for the Squadroom. "Now go get DiNozzo and Ziva in here."

McGee sighed when the doors finally opened, wincing when Gibbs' palm connected with the back of his head, but still thanking his lucky stars that he was alive.

"Tony, Ziva... Gibbs wants to see you." McGee said as he slowly walked back to his desk, looking down.

"I seriously hope he got all of his anger out on you, Probie." Tony called back as he slowly walked towards The Elevator of Doom.

"Not a chance, DiNozzo." Gibbs called as Ziva grabbed Tony's wrist and dragged him unwillingly towards Gibbs' meeting room.

...

Tony turned around, his eyes open slits, as the elevator door closed. Seeing Gibbs glaring at him, an empty coffee cup at his feet, leaning up against the back of the elevator was not a calming sight. Tony glanced at Ziva, who seemed unfazed due to her ex-Mossad Ninjaness, knowing that inside she had to be just as terrified as he was.

"Let's get straight to this, DiNozzo, I'm out of coffee." Gibbs barked, head-slapping Tony and Ziva.

"Hey! Ziva's was lighter!" Tony whined, rubbing the back of his head.

Gibbs just raised an eyebrow before leaning back against the elevator wall. Ziva looked between the two stubborn men, rolling her eyes, before deciding to break up the staring battle before it got out of hand and they ended up in there for the next four hours.

"Gibbs, I am sorry that we broke Rule Number Twelve. And I am also sorry that we did not tell you earlier, but I am sure that we both thought you would kill us if we admitted we broke one of your rules." Ziva said, staring at Gibbs with a pleading expression, pretty must asking him if he would please not shoot them.

"Okay."

"Boss! I'm sorry, but I love Ziva and I'm not breaking up with her no matter what you sa-..." Tony trailed off, realizing what Gibbs had just said. "Okay?"

"You heard me. Just keep it out of the office and know that if you hurt her you will never see the light of day again." Gibbs threatened, as the elevator doors opened to reveal a frightened looking agent.

Head-slapping the two one last time, Gibbs strutted out of the elevator, remembering that he had another cup of coffee on his desk calling his name. Glancing over at Ziva with an incredulous expression, Tony found her to be smiling widely.

"What?" Tony asked, walking over to her.

"That went well, yes?" Ziva questioned, her smile widening.

"Yes it did My Ninja, yes it did." Tony said as he pulled her back into the Squadroom.

Sitting down at his desk, Tony grinned at Ziva once more before reaching into his desk and pulling out a straw. Ripping off a piece of paper and sticking it in the straw, he shot it at an unsuspecting McGee, grinning when it hit his cheek.

"Tony!" McGee yelled, glaring at him.

"What?" Tony asked, turning back around to meet a giant paper ball smacking him in the face. "Hey!" He yelled at a grinning Ziva, launching his own paper ball at her, which she caught in midair, smirking at him.

It seemed that for once, all was well at NCIS.

"Tony if you throw one more paper ball at me I _will_ shoot you, regardless of the fact that we are _currently _dating."

Or not.

**Did you like? Thanks for all of the nice reviews, you guys are amazing! :D How about one last review, though, for old time's sake? :)**


End file.
